Always & Forever
by Jeni Kat
Summary: Tatia n'était pas le véritable amour de Klaus, mais la meilleure amie de Rebekah qui s'appelait Caroline… L'immortalité à un prix, et Klaus le sait. Dévasté en apprenant la mort de son amour et de sa petite fille – naît de son amour pour Caroline étant humain – il se ferme à toute émotion et n'a plus qu'un but : briser la malédiction qui retient son côté loup-garou…
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de Vampire Diaries ne m'appartiennent pas, hélas, ils sont la propriété de L.J Smith et des créateurs de la série !

Voici le prologue de ma toute nouvelle fic basée exclusivement sur le couple Klaroline. J'adore ce couple, et après plusieurs O.S, ainsi qu'une fanfic où j'ai alterné avec plusieurs couples - eux compris-, j'ai décidé de leur dédier une fiction rien que pour ce couple que nous aimerions tous tant voir dans la série.

Je baserais sur certains évènements de la saison 3 un peu plus tard, mais je change certains choses sur le passé des Originels. Je vous laisse le découvrir, si ce début vous plaît !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Mystic Falls !**_

_**Il y a 1200 ans !**_

**Caroline Forbes et Niklaus Mikaelson se sont toujours aimés, depuis des siècles et des siècles. Malgré la distance à laquelle se trouvait leur village de l'autre, ils n'avaient jamais cessés de croire en leur amour. Ils s'étaient toujours promis de garder le secret sur leur histoire, car Klaus – qui n'aimait pas être appelé Niklaus – refusait que quelqu'un ne s'en prenne à sa bien-aimée, surtout que son père, Mikael, un homme dur, n'aimait pas l'amitié qui liait la jeune fille à sa plus jeune fille à lui, Rebekah.**

**Esther, la mère de famille, se lia d'amitié avec Elizabeth, la mère de Caroline, et rapidement, découvrit le secret des jeunes amants. Bientôt, toute la famille – en dehors de Mikael – fut au courant de l'histoire d'amour de Caroline et Klaus, mais chacun d'eux firent le serment de ne rien laisser paraître, et de toujours faire en sorte que les jeunes amants puissent se voir sans crainte. De leur amour naquit une petite fille, qui resta protégée et à l'abri du danger. Mais elle dû grandir sans son père, car la mort du plus jeune fils d'Esther provoqua la transformation de toute la famille en créature sanguinaire…**

_**Mystic Falls !**_

_**De nos jours !**_

**Un millénaire s'écoula lorsque Caroline, devenue vampire, se retrouva dans cette petite ville appelée Mystic Falls. Accompagnée de la jeune Mélody – qui dormait sur le siège passager – Caroline, qui était au volant de sa voiture, dépassa le panneau qui souhaitait la bienvenue aux nouveaux arrivants dans cette ville. Tout en conduisant droit devant, elle repensait à Klaus, qu'elle cherchait depuis plus de dix ans sans succès… Dix ans pendant lesquels elle avait dut faire face à ce trou béant d'un millénaire qui était revenu l'assaillir lorsque ses souvenirs lui furent rendus sans qu'elle ne se l'explique.**

**Laissant couler quelques larmes, elle se remémora leur première rencontre dans son village. Leur premier baiser dans le lac où ils se baignaient. Leur première fois dans cette grotte où ils avaient été coincés pendant un orage. La venue de leur unique enfant, qu'il n'avait jamais vu grandir, et qu'elle avait dut laisser à sa mère pour pouvoir contrôler sa propre soif de sang afin de ne pas blesser accidentellement son enfant…**

**Elle était venue à Mystic Falls, car c'était là que tout avait commencé il y a plus de mille ans, et elle espérait qu'elle pourrait trouver des réponses ici… Séchant ses larmes, elle jeta un coup d'œil à la jeune fille – pas si fragile que ça – qui dormait à poings fermés à ses côtés. Reportant son attention sur la route, Caroline accéléra, déterminée à trouver les réponses qui lui permettraient de retrouver l'homme qu'elle aimait depuis plus de dix siècles ! **


	2. La rencontre

Disclaimer :Les personnages de Vampire Diaries ne m'appartiennent pas, hélas, ils sont la propriété de L.J Smith et des créateurs de la série.

Je sais, ce chapitre s'est fait attendre mais je sais qu'avec cette fiction, j'aurais beaucoup de mal à écrire les chapitres aussi vite que j'en ai l'habitude. L'époque à laquelle je situe ce début d'histoire est complexe alors je fais au mieux. Je suis longue à vous poster ce premier chapitre, mais au moins j'espère avoir bien fait !

J'espère surtout qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

_**Mystic Falls !**_

_**1200 ans plus tôt !**_

**Longs jusqu'à la taille, les cheveux blonds de la petite fille voletèrent autour d'elle alors qu'elle se faufila hors de la hutte. Elle venait de finir sa sieste. Elle cherchait sa maman, qui devait certainement se trouver derrière la maison à s'occuper du linge ou de son potager. La fillette se cacha derrière un gros panier, qui contenait une quantité inconsidérable de légumes. Elle observait sa maman, qui était en train d'étendre du linge sur une ficelle. Elle eut un petit rire. Elle aimait jouer à cache-cache. Elle aimait aussi espionner sa maman après sa sieste. Haute de ses huit ans, la fillette se faufila jusqu'à sa maman, qui se retourna à la toute dernière minute pour la cueillir dans ses bras en riant.**

« Je t'ai eu ! » fit la maman.

**La petite fille eut un petit sourire rayonnant tandis qu'elle caressait le visage de sa mère. La maman déposa un baiser sur le front de sa fille, puis termina sa tâche. La fillette se mit à trottiner autour du potager en attendant que sa mère finisse d'étendre le linge. Elle riait à mesure qu'elle courait.**

_« Caroline ! »_

**La petite fille s'arrêta de courir autour du potager pour cette fois courir jusqu'à sa mère, qui tenait la panière à linge vide dans une main, et lui tendit l'autre. La petite Caroline attrapa la main de sa maman et la suivit jusque dans la hutte. Le soir venu, après un dîner à base de légume, Caroline s'endormit à la nuit tombée.**

**Le lendemain, Caroline changea de robe. Elle mit une jolie robe bleue que sa maman lui avait tricoté elle-même. Mettant ses chaussures et remontant ses manches, elle alla jusqu'au potager et aida sa maman à planter les graines de carottes, à arroser des plants de choux-fleurs et à récolter des baies sauvages qui arrivaient à maturité pour en faire de la confiture. Pour le repas du midi, Caroline regarda sa maman préparer la soupe. Une soupe de légumes qui sentait très bon. La maman leva les yeux vers sa fille, et un sourire apparu sur le visage de l'enfant, qui se vit servir un bol de soupe quelques minutes plus tard.**

**Caroline grandissait de jour en jour. Cinq étés, cinq automnes et cinq hivers passèrent. Au cinquième printemps, la jeune fille était devenue une jeune adolescente de treize ans. Sa silhouette s'était agrandit et affinée. Ses yeux étaient devenus encore plus bleu, plus brillant, plus profond. Sa grande âme remplit de gentillesse était sans limite. Sa chevelure blonde était plus longue… Lui arrivant jusqu'à la taille. Tout en elle avait changé. Son corps également. Ses atouts féminins évoluaient. Son intérieur se modifiait… Plus grande, elle avait donc plus de responsabilité que lorsqu'elle avait l'âge de sept ans. Elle aidait sa mère à laver le linge en allant au lac, à faire les repas, à marchander les provisions avec les autres villageois, ou bien à rassembler les provisions lorsque les nuits de pleine lune approchaient.**

**Ce matin-là, Caroline se leva avec le sourire, comme tous les matins. Elle fit rapidement sa toilette avec l'eau servant à cet effet, disposé dans un bassin. Elle changea son dessous blanc, puis passa une robe marron dont les attaches du petit corset se trouvaient au devant. Elle sortit de sa hutte, qu'elle partageait toujours avec sa mère, et rejoignit le potager qui se trouvait derrière la hutte. Elle ouvrit la petite porte en bois de la clôture qu'un des villageois avait accepté de leur construire en échange de quelques légumes que lui ne cultivait pas. Et oui, c'est de cette façon que les achats se faisaient. Les villageois marchandaient en nourriture, en tissu ou en rendant service.**

**La maman de Caroline, dont les yeux étaient creusés par les premières rides du temps, se retourna en entendant son enfant approcher. Coiffée d'une longue tresse sur le côté, elle prit un panier qui était recouvert d'un tissu.**

« Peux-tu apporter ça à Ayana, s'il te plaît ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

« Oui maman ! » répondit Caroline.

« Tu es une brave petite fille. » sourit sa maman en lui touchant la joue.

**Caroline prit le panier dans ses mains et sortit de l'enclos du jardin. Elle traversa le village, saluant les personnes qui la saluait en retour. Le sourire aux lèvres, comme toujours, elle arriva à la hutte qui abritait Ayana, une femme à la peau noire qui pratiquer la magie dans le secret. Dans le secret ? Pas pour Caroline et sa mère, qui étaient au courant du secret de la femme. Les autres villageois pensaient que Ayana était simplement une guérisseuse…**

« Ayana ? » appela Caroline une fois devant la hutte. « Puis-je entrer ? C'est Caroline ! »

_« Oui ma chérie, entre ! » fit la voix Ayana._

**Caroline entra dans la hutte en poussant le rideau en peau d'un animal offerte par un marchand, et entra dans l'antre de la magicienne. La femme était assise sur une peau de bête, un bol en terre cuite dans les mains et elle appuyait à l'intérieur avec un pilon. En s'approchant, Caroline remarqua qu'elle était en train de hacher des herbes.**

« Bonjour Caroline ! » dit Ayanaen cessant son activité.

« Bonjour Ayana! » dit la petite fille.

« Que puis-je faire pour toi ce matin, ma belle demoiselle ? » demanda Ayana.

« Maman m'a demandé de t'apporter ceci ! » répondit Caroline en déposant le panier devant elle.

**Ayana ôta le tissu qui recouvrait le panier, et y découvrit plusieurs victuailles qui faisaient le succès de la maman de Caroline. Ce que la moitié des gens du village venait lui demander en échange d'autres choses. Il y avait quelques légumes, deux pots de confitures faites avec les baies que Caroline cueillait dans les bois, et des herbes aromatiques, qui servaient aux rituels ou bien au potions de la magicienne noire.**

« Tu remercieras ta maman ! » lui sourit Ayanaen se levant.

**Elle alla vers une étagère de bois, et déposa dans un petit panier en osier un flacon, des champignons et un collier.**

« Tiens ! » dit Ayana en donnant le panier à Caroline. « Tu donneras ceci à ta mère, comme convenu. »

« Merci ! » dit Caroline en souriant.

**Ayana remarqua le collier que portait Caroline autour du cou. C'était un talisman confectionnait par Ayana elle-même, en forme de pentagramme.**

« Tu le portes toujours, j'en suis ravie. » dit Ayana en désignant le pendentif.

« Oui, tu m'as dis qu'il me protègerait du danger. » dit Caroline.

« Et il te protègera, au-delà de ce que tu peux imaginer. Surtout ne l'enlèves jamais ! » lui conseilla la magicienne.

« Promis ! » acquiesça Caroline.

**L'enfant sortit de la hutte de la magicienne, tenant son panier précieusement contre elle après l'avoir recouvert du tissu. Tout en regagnant sa hutte, Caroline regarda autour d'elle et sentit son cœur s'emballer de bonheur. Elle aimait vivre dans ce village. Malgré la contrainte de vivre dans un village près d'un clan de loup-garou, dont les transformations mensuelles à la pleine lune contraignaient les villageois à se cacher dans les grottes alentours, Caroline ne pouvait pas s'imaginer vivre dans un autre lieu. C'était ici sa maison, même après la mort de son père.**

**Elle baissa la tête pour ne pas tomber, mais elle ne regardait pas forcément qui arrivait face à elle, et la seconde suivante, elle entra en collision avec quelqu'un. Elle bascula en arrière et tomba les fesses par terre. Elle avait réussit à garder le panier contre elle, mais la douleur qu'elle ressentit au postérieur était bien là. Mais elle n'était pas la seule. Une petite voix se fit entendre, ce qui obligea Caroline à lever les yeux.**

« Je suis désolé ! » dit Caroline.

« Non, c'est ma faute. » dit la petite fille que Caroline avait percuté. « Je ne regardais pas où j'allais. »

**Caroline se remit sur ses jambes et tendit sa main vers la jeune fille pour l'aider à se relever, tout en gardant son panier contre elle. La fillette, qui était inconnue à Caroline, épousseta sa robe avant de regarder Caroline.**

« Elle n'est pas gâché j'espère ? » demanda cette dernière.

« Non, j'arriverais à a rafistoler au besoin. » répondit-elle.

« Je m'appelle Caroline ! » se présenta-t-elle.

« Moi c'est Rebekah ! »

« Tu es nouvelle ? » demanda Caroline.

« Oui, nous venons d'arriver. » répondit Rebekah. « On a fait un long voyage ! »

« Bienvenue, alors ! » dit Caroline en souriant.

_« REBEKAH ! »_

_« CAROLINE ! »_

**Les deux demoiselles regardèrent en direction des voix.**

« Il faut que j'y aille ! » dirent-elles en même temps.

**Elles se mirent à rire.**

« On se reverra ? » demanda Rebekah.

« Bien sûr ! » acquiesça Caroline.

**Elles se sourirent, puis se séparèrent en passant l'une devant l'autre. Quand Caroline rejoignit sa maman, Rebekah avait été accueillit par ses deux parents.**

« Qui était-ce ? » demanda la femme, des cheveux longs et roux.

« Elle s'appelle Caroline. » répondit Rebekah. « On est rentré l'une dans l'autre et nous sommes tombés. »

« Tu ne t'es pas fais mal ? » espéra l'homme, des cheveux bouclés qui lui arrivaient aux épaules.

« Non, je vais bien ! » assura Rebekah.

« Nous irons saluer sa mère tout à l'heure, mais pour l'instant, j'ai besoin de ton aide ! » dit sa maman.

**De son côté, Caroline raconta à sa mère sa rencontre avec Rebekah.**

**En milieu d'après-midi, Caroline s'enfonça dans bois, un panier sous le bras et partit à la recherche de baies sauvages. Elle connaissait ces bois par cœur et savait exactement où chercher les meilleures baies. Pendant plusieurs minutes, elle remplissait son panier de mûres, de framboises et de fraises toutes plus mûres les unes que les autres. Son panier remplit, elle s'apprêta à faire demi-tour pour retourner à sa hutte quand, un bruit de craquement se fit entendre derrière elle. Elle se retourna pour tomber sur un garçon – ou plutôt un jeune homme aux boucles châtaines, et des yeux d'un bleu si beau que Caroline s'y perdit quelques secondes.**

« Pardonne-moi, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer ! » s'excusa-t-il.

« Ce n'est rien, je n'ai pas l'habitude de tomber sur quelqu'un quand je viens cueillir des baies ! » dit Caroline.

« Je m'en souviendrais. » dit-il. « Je m'appelle Niklaus, mais tu peux m'appeler Klaus ! »

« Caroline ! »

« Ah, oui, ma sœur n'arrête pas de parler de toi depuis ce matin ! » lui apprit Klaus.

« Tu es le frère de Rebekah ? » demanda Caroline.

« Oui, ou du moins l'un d'entre eux. » répondit-il.

« _Niklaus, tu es où ? »_

« J'arrive Elijah ! » répondit-il avant de se retourner vers Caroline. « A bientôt, Caroline. »

**Elle lui sourit.**

**Le soir venu, la maman de Caroline avait préparé un délicieux ragoût. Une heure auparavant, elle avait envoyé Caroline inviter les nouveaux arrivants au village à partager le repas. Elle avait lancé l'invitation avec une telle courtoisie, que les parents de la nouvelle famille avaient acceptée avec plaisir de venir souper avec elle et sa mère.**

« Maman, ils sont là ! » dit Caroline, alors qu'elle préparait dix bols.

**Elle se leva et accueillit la famille.**

« Soyez les bienvenues, et merci d'avoir accepté mon invitation ! » sourit-elle.

« Merci de votre accueil, nous ne pensions pas être aussi bien accueillit ! » dit le père.

« Je m'appelle Elizabeth, et voici ma fille, Caroline ! » les présent Elizabeth en entourant les épaules de sa fille.

« Je me nomme Mikael, voici mon épouse, Esther. » présenta-t-il en les désignant un par un. « Et voici nos enfants. Il y a Finn, Elijah, Niklaus, Kol, Rebekah et Henrik ! »

« Vous avez de la chance d'avoir une si grande famille ! » dit Elizabeth.

« Vous n'êtes que deux ? » demanda Esther.

« Hélas oui. Mon mari est décédé il y a quelques années maintenant. » répondit Elizabeth. « Mais on s'en sort très bien à deux ! »

**Quelque chose dans le regard de Mikael déplu à Elizabeth. Elle ne su dire quoi, mais elle se dit intérieurement de se méfier de lui, quoiqu'il advienne. Elle invita ses nouveaux amis et leurs enfants à s'asseoir, et Caroline leur servit chacun leur tour une écuelle de ragoût. Un ragoût qui séduit tout le monde…**

**Lorsque tout le monde se sépara quelques heures plus tard, Caroline croisa le regard amical de Rebekah, qui lui fit un grand signe de la main auquel elle répondit, puis, elle croisa aussi les yeux bleus transportant de Niklaus. Bien qu'elle n'ait que treize ans, Caroline trouvait ce garçon très beau. Il avait trois ans de plus qu'elle… Peut-être n'y aurait-il jamais rien entre eux, mais elle ne pu s'empêcher de penser à lui lorsqu'elle se mit au lit.**

**Elle rêva de lui. Il rêva d'elle. Mais elle était bien trop jeune !**

* * *

Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce premier chapitre ?

Aurélie !


	3. Se cacher

Disclaimer :Les personnages de The Vampire Diaries ne m'appartiennent pas, hélas, ils sont la propriété de L.J Smith et des créateurs de la série.

Et voilà le nouveau chapitre. Je tiens à tous vous remercier pour avoir été aussi nombreux à commenter le tout premier chapitre. Je vous rassure que cette fic sera la plus longue possible.

Bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

_**Mystic Falls !**_

_**1200 ans plus tôt !**_

**Les saisons passèrent en toute gaieté et monotonie depuis l'arrivé de la nouvelle famille sur les terres où vivaient Caroline et sa mère. Cette terre qu'ils appelaient **_**Mystic Falls**_**. Une année entière s'était écoulée. Une année durant laquelle Caroline s'était liée d'amitié avec Rebekah. Elles étaient toutes les deux inséparables, au grand damne de Mikael, qui n'avait guère confiance en cette petite fille. Contrairement à son mari, Esther appréciait l'amie que s'était faite sa fille unique. Ce n'était pas chose facile pour une fillette de quatorze ans de grandir avec des frères, et leur venue dans cette nouvelle contrée semblait faire du bien à leur fille… et à leurs fils aussi. Caroline et sa mère étaient toujours aussi complices. Caroline rendait toujours visite chaque jour à Ayana pour lui donner les ingrédients dont elle avait besoin, en échange de quelques produits spéciaux de la magicienne. La jeune fille avait été surprise lorsqu'elle avait apprit qu'Esther, la mère de Rebekah, pratiquait aussi la magie. Elle avait promit de garder le secret.**

**Par un beau début d'après-midi de printemps, alors que Caroline, qui était âgée de quatorze ans, ramassait le linge qui avait séchait au soleil toute la matinée, quelqu'un arriva dans son dos. Il passa la clôture qui n'était pas fermé et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de la jeune fille.**

« Bonjour Caroline ! » dit-il.

**La jeune fille ferma les yeux à l'entente de cette voix, alors qu'elle venait de finir une partie de sa corvée. Ravalant sa salive, elle se retourna et vit Klaus. Il était plus beau chaque jour.**

« Bonjour ! » souffla-t-elle.

« Excuse-moi si je t'ai dérangé ! » dit-il d'une voix posée.

« Ce n'est rien. » lui assura-t-elle.

**Elle aperçut le panier qu'il avait dans les mains.**

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-elle en désignant le panier.

« Oh, c'est de la part de ma mère pour la tienne, en remerciement des légumes qu'elle nous donne. » répondit Klaus en lui tendant le panier.

**Caroline le prit dans les mains, et elle en sentit une légèreté étrange. Elle fronça les sourcils en entendant des cliquetis provenir de l'intérieur du panier. Elle souleva le tissu qui le recouvrait et en découvrit le contenu. Il y avait quelques fioles et des colliers avec des symboles qui ressemblaient étrangement à ceux d'Ayana. **

« Ils ressemblent à ceux que fait Ayana. » fit remarquer Caroline.

« Oui euh, ma mère s'en est inspiré. Elle voulait vous donner quelque chose de plus utile mais… elle attend que le potager prenne plus d'ampleur. » répondit Klaus.

« Tu la remercieras, et dis-lui qu'elle n'était pas obligé de se donner tant de mal. » dit Caroline.

« On tient à vous remercier. Vous nous avez accueillit à bras ouvert à notre arrivée ! » dit Klaus.

**Caroline esquissa un sourire qui captiva Klaus. Il aimait tellement ce sourire...**

« Il faut que je te parle. » dit-il soudainement.

« Je t'écoute ! » dit-elle.

« Pas ici. » dit-il en secouant la tête. En… privé ! »

« Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'endroit privé ici… en dehors de la forêt ! » répliqua-t-elle.

« Alors viens me rejoindre là où on s'est vu pour la toute première fois… dans deux heures ! » dit-il dans un murmure en s'approchant d'elle.

« Euh… je… » hésita-t-elle.

« S'il te plaît ! » la supplia-t-il.

« Je… je vais essayer ! » répliqua-t-elle.

**Il lui prit la main et y déposa un baiser, avant de faire quelques pas en arrière, lentement pour ne pas attirer l'attention et attiser les ragots de quelques voyeurs – s'il y en avait ! Klaus s'éloigna, laissant une Caroline toute flageolante.**

**Que devait-elle faire ? Y aller ? Oh, elle en avait envie. Rien qu'à l'idée de se retrouver seule avec lui, Caroline en avait le cœur palpitant. Elle en avait les joues rougissantes aussi. Se retrouver seule avec un garçon plus vieux qu'elle… de trois ans plus âgé qu'elle, ça l'a terrifiait… et ça l'excitait aussi. **_**Reprends-toi Caroline, tu n'as que quatorze ans voyons ! pensa-t-elle en se giflant mentalement. Mais je dois le voir, il faut que je sache ce qu'il veut ! **_**Et elle y pensa encore et encore pendant tout le temps qui la séparait de l'heure fatidique.**

« Maman ? » dit Caroline en entrant dans le potager, où sa mère se trouvait.

« Oui ma chérie ? » fit Elizabeth.

« Je peux aller me balader dans les bois, et voir si je trouve encore des baies ? » demanda Caroline.

« Quelle bonne idée, nous allons bientôt être en manque de confiture ! » répondit Elizabeth. « Le panier est à l'intérieur ! »

**Cachant sa hâte et sa joie, Caroline sortit du potager pour aller prendre le panier, qu'elle trouva dans un coin. S'assurant que le tissu au fond du panier était propre, Caroline sortit de la hutte et passa par le potager, ouvrant l'autre petite porte qui donnait accès aux bois, et pénétra dans ceux-ci. Pour ne pas être assaillit de questions potentiels si elle ramenait un panier vide, la jeune fille se mit en quête de baies, tout en restant en alerte. Klaus devrait être là… A moins que ce n'était qu'une mauvaise farce…**

**Une branche craqua derrière elle !**

**Elle sursauta tout en se retournant. Il était là… un tissu replié dans les mains. Doucement il s'avança vers Caroline, puis, mit les mains dans le panier et ouvrit le tissu, laissant tomber des baies diverses.**

« Je suis heureux que tu sois venu ! » dit-il d'une voix rauque.

« J'ai dû mentir à ma mère ! » souffla-t-elle.

« Mes frères me couvrent. Je suis censé être avec Elijah à la rivière ! » chuchota-t-il, sans la quitter des yeux.

**Retirant ses mains du panier, sans ôter son regard de celui de Caroline. Cette dernière était complètement hypnotisée par cet océan de bleu teinté de gris. Il était bien grand, mais Caroline pouvait encore soutenir son regard… de quelques centimètres. Klaus porta une main sur la joue de Caroline, qui, par réflexe, recula.**

« Je… je ne vais pas te faire de mal ! » lui assura-t-il, le regard quelque peu blessé.

« Je… je sais mais… je ne crois pas que tu devrais faire ça. » dit-elle, le cœur battant.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il. « Je… je vois bien la façon dont tu me regardes. »

« Je pourrais être ta sœur, Klaus. J'ai le même âge que Rebekah ! » rétorqua Caroline.

« Mais tu n'es _pas_ Rebekah, et je ne te vois absolument pas comme une sœur ! » répliqua-t-il.

« Ah non ? » déglutit-elle.

« Non ! » appuya-t-il. « Je tiens beaucoup à toi, Caroline. »

« Je… je tiens à toi aussi ! » avoua-t-elle.

« Je le savais ! » sourit-il. « Je t'en prie ne me fuis pas ! »

« Je ne te fuis pas, je me demande simplement ce que tu attends de moi. » répondit-elle. « Je suis si jeune, et toi si… »

« Vieux ? » finit-il à sa place.

« Plus âgé que moi ! » rectifia-t-elle.

« Ça ne compte pas, Caroline. » dit Klaus. « Jamais je ne te forcerais à faire ce dont tu n'as pas envie, j'ai simplement envie d'être avec toi ! »

« J'ai envie d'être avec toi moi aussi, mais si les gens l'apprennent, on sera pointé du doigt. Je suis encore une enfant ! » dit Caroline. « Et toi tu es un homme ! »

« Alors on ne le dira à personne ! » suggéra Klaus.

« Je ne peux mentir à ma mère, elle finira par savoir que quelque chose se passe. » lui apprit-elle. « Mais j'ai confiance en elle, elle saura me… me conseiller. »

« Si tu en es certaine, alors je m'en remets à ton jugement, mais quoi qu'il arrive, je refuse qu'on nous sépare. » dit-il en prenant ses mains dans les siennes.

**Elle se perdit quelques instants dans son regard, puis, se rappelant que sa mère attendait qu'elle lui rapporte des baies, Caroline baissa les yeux et calma les palpitations de son cœur.**

« Il faut que je rentre, ma mère doit m'attendre je ne suis jamais partie aussi longtemps ! » dit-elle d'une petite voix.

« On se reverra, très vite ! » dit-il.

**Elle leva les yeux vers lui et fit **_**oui **_**de la tête. Ses boucles blondes s'accrochèrent devant ses yeux mais Caroline n'y fit pas attention. Serrant son panier, qui contenait les fruits que Klaus lui avait cueillit, elle sourit au jeune homme et tourna les talons…**

_« Caroline ! » l'appela-t-il._

**Elle se retourna et le vit, à quelques mètres plus loin. Il ne dit rien. Il se contenta de lui sourire et de lui faire un léger signe de la main. Elle lui rendit son sourire, beaucoup plus radieux… et qui mit du baume au cœur du jeune homme de dix-sept ans. Lorsqu'elle fut hors de vue, Klaus se mit à courir jusqu'à la rivière pour retrouver ses frères.**

**Caroline, quant à elle, ne su quoi faire lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hutte. Sa mère était sa plus proche confidente, et elle était toujours prête à la conseiller et à l'aider. Mais que penserait-elle de sa… relation avec Niklaus ? Elle ne savait pas trop ce que pensait sa mère au sujet de sa famille. Elizabeth était une femme qui ne montrait pas ses sentiments, sauf pour sa fille. Si seulement elle pouvait ouvertement dire à sa mère ce qu'elle ressentait au fond d'elle pour Klaus…**

_**Quelques jours plus tard !**_

**Caroline prétextait le ramassage des baies pour retrouver Klaus. En cette belle saison, les fruits qui servaient à Elizabeth pour la confection des confitures, étaient à leurs plus grandes maturités. Caroline pensait être convaincante, mais sa mère n'était pas dupe, et elle savait bien que sa fille partait retrouver quelqu'un… Quelqu'un en qui elle avait confiance, pour avoir aperçu à plusieurs reprises les regards tendres et affectueux que le jeune homme décochait à sa fille unique. Ce n'était pas les mêmes qu'il lançait à sa sœur…**

**La jeune fille retrouva Klaus un peu plus loin que le sentier habituel, là où de belles mûres sauvages attendaient d'être cueillit. Le jeune homme était assis sur une couverture en peau de bête, emprunté à son frère Elijah. Il entendit les pas reconnaissable de celle qui faisait vibrer son cœur de jour en jour, alors il releva la tête et la vit approcher, un panier dans les mains. Elle était vêtue d'une très belle robe marron, qui avait certainement été cousu avec des peaux d'animaux par-dessus le tissu. Elle devait avoir chaud dans cet habit. Un châle recouvrait ses épaules. Timidement, elle s'installa sur la peau au sol, et déposa le panier à côté**.

« Bonjour ! » dit-elle en rougissant.

**Klaus se rapprocha, jusqu'à ce que leurs genoux se touchent, puis, posant une main sous son menton, lui fit lever la tête vers lui. Leurs yeux se trouvèrent.**

« Quand cesseras-tu de rougir en ma présence ? » demanda-t-il dans un souffle.

« Je n'y peux rien. » répondit-elle d'une petite voix. « Mon cœur ne cesse de battre plus vite dès lors que je suis avec toi. »

« C'est une bonne chose ! » dit-il en caressant sa joue.

« Aucun garçons avant toi ne s'est jamais intéressé à moi. » avoua-t-elle.

« Bien, je n'aurais pas de rival. » dit-il avant de chuchoter : « Je détesterais avoir à te partager. »

« Tu te battrais pour moi ? » demanda-t-elle subitement.

« Sans aucune hésitation ! » répondit-il.

**Avec douceur, il lui caressa la joue du pouce, puis, inclina la tête vers la sienne. Leurs fronts se touchèrent, leurs souffles se mélangèrent et Klaus effleura de ses lèvres celles de Caroline. Le cœur de cette dernière frémit d'impatience et d'appréhension en même temps. Elle n'avait jamais été embrassée par un garçon, et voilà qu'en ce jour, elle s'apprêtait à recevoir son premier baiser… La bouche de Klaus se posa délicatement sur celle de Caroline. De réflexe, elle s'agrippa au tissu fin de la chemise de Klaus, qui était recouvert de cuir. Le baiser était doux, et Klaus ne chercha pas à aller plus loin pour ne pas la brusquer. C'était déjà quelque chose de bien en soit qu'elle ne le repousse pas. Il s'écarta, et il remarqua que Caroline avait toujours les yeux fermés. Souriant, il réitéra son geste, mais cette fois plus longtemps. Chacun d'eux pouvaient sentir au plus profond de leur être, les sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre. Depuis leur rencontre, ils n'avaient finis de croître. Les deux jeunes amants s'étaient croisés tous les jours et cela, donnant libre à leurs émotions de faire naître en eux un amour inattendu… **

**Elle avait quatorze ans. Il en avait dix-sept. L'écart n'était pas énorme, mais elle était tout juste une jeune femme, et lui était déjà un homme. Mais…**

« Klaus… » souffla-t-elle contre ses lèvres.

« Caroline… ce baiser est le cadeau le plus merveilleux que tu pouvais m'offrir. » dit-il.

« C'est à moi que tu viens de faire un cadeau. » dit-elle en souriant.

« C'était un peu court. » avoua-t-il.

« Tu peux y remédier ? » demanda-t-elle, sans masquer son envie de recommencer.

« Oui, je peux y remédier. » répondit-il en s'apprêtant à l'embrasser une nouvelle fois.

« Mais avant… » l'arrêta-t-elle. « Promets-moi que tu ne joues pas avec moi, promets-moi qu'il n'y aura pas d'autres filles. »

« Je te le promets, il n'y a que toi, Caroline. Il n'y aura que toi. Toi et toi seule ! » dit-il sans la lâcher des yeux.

« Il n'y aura que toi aussi ! » répondit-elle à sa question muette.

**C'était une promesse qu'ils venaient de se faire l'un l'autre. Klaus recolla ses lèvres à celles de Caroline. Suivant leur instinct et leur cœur, ils ouvrirent la bouche et ils découvrirent une sensation nouvelle. Accidentellement, leurs langues se touchèrent et ils furent parcourus de frissons. Très vite, le besoin d'air se fit sentir. Front contre front, ils se sourirent.**

« Je vais devoir rentrer ! » murmura-t-elle.

« Déjà ? » s'étonna-t-il.

« On se voit plus tard, ne t'en fais pas ! » le rassura-t-elle.

**Il lui vola un baiser, puis, l'aida à se relever. Il remplit le panier de Caroline de mûres qu'il avait cueillit en l'attendant. Après un dernier baiser, ils se séparèrent pour rentrer chez eux. Caroline retrouva sa mère à l'intérieur de leur hutte en train de préparer des pommes de terre.**

« Qu'as-tu rapporté ? » demanda Elizabeth.

« Des mûres ! » répondit Caroline en lui montrant le fond de son panier.

« Hum, les préfères-tu nature ou en confiture ? » la questionna Elizabeth.

« Hum… » fit mine de réfléchir Caroline. « De la confiture ! »

« J'en étais sûre ! » s'amusa Elizabeth. « Pose-les dans l'écuelle, nous nous en occuperons après le dîner ! »

**Après le dîner, Caroline se coucha en repensant à sa journée… et à son tout premier baiser qu'elle avait reçut de celui dont elle éprouvait de plus en plus d'affection. Elle ne su si c'était de l'amour. Comment savoir quand on était amoureuse ?**

**De son côté, Klaus termina ses corvées du soir, puis, alors qu'il ne restait plus que lui et ses deux frères aînés à l'extérieur, il leur demanda soudainement :**

« Comment sait-on qu'on est amoureux ? »

« Pardon ? » s'amusa Finn.

« Ne me le fais pas répéter, s'il te plaît ! » marmonna Klaus.

« Parles-tu de Mademoiselle Car… » commença à dire Elijah mais Klaus le coupa.

« Chut, ne le dis pas. Je ne veux pas que toute la famille soit au courant ! »

« Tu veux qu'on se fasse des confidences au coin du feu ? » le taquina Finn en baissant la voix.

« Vous êtes vraiment bête ! » maugréa Klaus en s'asseyant sur une souche d'arbre.

**Posant ses coudes sur ses genoux et mettant sa tête entre ses mains, Klaus regretta aussitôt d'avoir parlé à ses frères. Elijah s'assit à côté de lui et lui toucha l'épaule.**

« Allez, ne fais pas cette tête, il te taquine, c'est tout ! » le rassura-t-il.

« Moi je trouve pas ça drôle ! » bougonna Klaus.

« Bon, par quel moyen puis-je me faire pardonner ? » demanda Finn.

« En cessant tes moqueries. » répondit Klaus. « Je pose une simple question et vous ne trouvez rien de mieux que de vous en amuser. »

« Je suis désolé Nik. » dit Finn en s'asseyant à même le sol. « Quelle était ta question déjà ? »

« Comment savoir quand on est amoureux ? » répéta Klaus.

« Ah, oui. » dit Elijah. « Et bien, que ressens-tu en présence de… tu sais qui ? »

« Je suis heureux, je ne pense qu'à elle. » répondit Klaus. « Quand je la vois c'est… j'ai le cœur qui bat très vite… »

« Oui, tu es amoureux ! » dit Finn.

« Tu crois ? » demanda Klaus.

« Je dirais même que j'en suis sûr ! » dit Finn.

« Je… on s'est embrassé aujourd'hui ! » avoua Klaus.

« Bien, qu'as-tu ressenti ? » le questionna Elijah.

**Qu'avait-il ressenti ? De l'appréhension à l'idée de donner et d'avoir son premier baiser. De la joie à la texture et au goût des lèvres de Caroline. Son cœur avait été gonflé de bonheur et… d'amour !**

« Un tas de choses… indescriptibles ! » répondit Klaus.

« Alors ne te pose plus de questions mon frère, tu es amoureux. » dit Finn.

« Que dois-je faire ? » demanda Klaus. « Personne ne doit savoir, Père serait furieux. »

« On gardera ton secret, aie confiance ! » lui assura Elijah. « Mais tu dois faire part à… Caroline ce que tu ressens pour elle. »

**Elijah disait vrai. Lorsqu'il se mit au lit, dans la pièce séparée d'une peau de bête des autres pièces, qu'il partageait avec ses deux jeunes frères, Klaus se grava dans l'esprit d'avouer ses sentiments à Caroline dès qu'il la verrait le lendemain.**

**Le lendemain, Caroline avait fait ses tâches ménagères avec un entrain qui fit sourire sa mère. Alors que la jeune fille lassait ses petites chaussures, Elizabeth entra et s'assit sur la chaise en bois face à elle.**

« Je sais que tu me caches quelque chose Caroline, et ça m'attriste que tu n'aies pas confiance en moi. » dit-elle.

« Maman… » dit Caroline en levant les yeux vers elle. « Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! »

« Ah bon ? » fit Elizabeth. « Tu ne vas pas retrouver le charmant Niklaus dans les bois ? »

**Caroline déglutit. Sa mère l'avait démasquée.**

« Tu es fâchée ? » prit-elle peur.

« Non, pas du tout. » lui assura Elizabeth. « Je suis simplement triste que ne te sois pas confié à moi. »

« Je suis désolé, mais j'avais peur que tu me demandes de ne plus le voir. » admit Caroline.

« Pourquoi je ferais cela ? » demanda Elizabeth.

« Parce qu'il est plus vieux que moi. » répondit Caroline.

« Vous n'avez que trois ans d'écart, ce n'est pas énorme ma chérie. » dit Elizabeth. « Tu sais, ton papa était beaucoup plus vieux que moi lorsque je l'ai rencontré. Nous avions un écart d'âge bien plus grand que Niklaus et toi, mais ça ne m'a pas empêché de l'aimer, de m'unir à lui et d'avoir la plus merveilleuse des petites filles. »

**Caroline sourit, le cœur soulagé.**

« Crois-tu que je devrais dire à Klaus ce que je ressens pour lui ? » voulut-elle savoir.

« J'en suis même certaine. » dit sa mère. « Tu vas le rejoindre, c'est ça ? »

« Oui ! » acquiesça Caroline. « Et pour tout te dire, on s'est embrassé hier ! »

« Et bien, ma petite fille est devenue grande. » sourit Elizabeth.

« C'était… euh… »

« Non je ne veux pas le savoir. » la coupa Elizabeth. « Mais ne fais rien d'inconsidéré, tu es encore jeune ma fille, _vous_ êtes encore jeunes ! »

« C'est promit ! » dit Caroline. « Je peux y aller ? »

« Oui, et si tu veux me faire plaisir, j'ai besoin que tu cueilles des herbes s'il te plaît. Nous n'en avons presque plus et Ayana m'a passé une commande pour ce soir. Ce n'est pas la peine de prendre des baies ! » dit Elizabeth.

« Entendu ! » accepta Caroline.

**Elle avait prit un panier plus petit, et, une fois les pieds dans les bois, elle se mit à courir jusqu'à son point de rencontre. Elle le vit… cueillir des baies comme à chaque fois qu'il l'attendait. En l'apercevant, il posa le tissu sur une petite souche d'arbre, et au bon moment car Caroline se jeta dans ses bras après avoir laissé tomber son panier à terre. Le jeune homme la rattrapa de justesse car elle avait failli trébucher.**

« Caroline, wow, doucement, tu as failli tomber. » lui dit-il.

« Je sais, et je n'en ai cure. » dit-elle en se détachant pour le voir. « Je voulais te voir. »

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » s'alarma-t-il.

« Ma mère est au courant, mais rassure-toi elle ne dira rien. Elle nous a même donné sa bénédiction, à la seule condition que nous n'allions pas trop vite. » exposa-t-elle.

« Je t'aime Caroline ! » lâcha-t-il.

« C'est vrai ? » sourit-elle.

« Oui, c'est la pure vérité. » acquiesça-t-il. « Je voulais que tu le saches ! »

« Je t'aime aussi ! » déclara-t-elle.

* * *

Que pensez-vous de cette suite ? Est-elle à la hauteur de vos attentes ?

Aurélie !


End file.
